


Simplement un homme

by Kurohagi



Series: Gift [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: Par un jeu de lumière qui filtre entre les interstices des volets, Akashi observe le jeune homme paisiblement endormi dans son lit. Ses cheveux bleu ciel s'étalent sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration est calme et sereine. Il se dégage tant de candeur de son visage assoupi.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Gift [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485428
Kudos: 7





	Simplement un homme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerigrinTouque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/gifts).



> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 31/05/2019
> 
> Genre: Humeur - Slice of life - Yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ce personnage appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Note: Happy Birthday PerigrinTouque !
> 
> Voilà j'ai enfin écrit un AkaKuro ! C'était pas simple ^^ J'espère que je suis pas trop à côté de la plaque avec Akashi. Et surtout j'espère que ce petit cadeau te fera plaisir ! Des bisous et pleins d'ondes positives ma Peri :)

**Simplement un homme**

**.**

_Par un jeu de lumière qui filtre entre les interstices des volets, Akashi observe le jeune homme paisiblement endormi dans son lit. Ses cheveux bleu ciel s'étalent sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration est calme et sereine. Il se dégage tant de candeur de son visage assoupi. Le drap ne couvre que la moitié de son dos fin mais musclé. Sa peau blanche presque translucide est douce, des marques rouges la tâchent sur la nuque et l'épaule là où il l'a mordue et longuement aspirée._

_Le garçon s'est offert à lui la veille au soir de manière assez inattendue._

Il était rentré comme d'habitude tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Alors qu'il sortait de cinq jours de convalescence, il avait dû rattraper des heures de travail. Il fut surpris de trouver le jeune homme endormi sous le _kotatsu_ du salon. Deux assiettes étaient posées sur la table et attendaient d'être dégustées. Il s'était approché et avait posé une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Tetsuya ?"

Deux yeux couleur du ciel se sont ouverts sur lui, profond comme l'immensité céleste il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'y noyer. Son coeur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment, lointain souvenir d'une époque révolue, se rappelait à lui. Le jeune homme avait mis quelques instants à sortir vraiment de son sommeil et avait simplement soufflé.

"Vous rentrez tard Akashi-san.

\- Oui.

\- Je voulais vous tenir compagnie pour le repas. Hier… Vous avez dit que ça faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas partagé vos repas avec quelqu'un et que c'était agréable.

\- C'est exact. Et je le pensais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'attendre si tard…"

Akashi s'installa en face de lui pour néanmoins profiter de ce repas en tête à tête avec le garçon aux pairs. Kuroko avait un visage très inexpressif, malgré tout il arrivait à y déceler quelques nuances d'émotions à présent. Un peu d'inquiétude tendait légèrement ses traits quand il murmura.

"Oui mais... Je veux partager plus de moments avec vous."

Sa voix ne devint qu'un souffle à peine audible, que l'ouïe fine du maître des lieux capta malgré tout, quand il ajouta quelques derniers mots.

"Je vous aime Akashi-san."

Il était encore si jeune, il n'avait pas vingt ans quand lui en avait déjà trente-deux. Akashi ne savait pas quoi penser. Indéniablement, il s'était attaché à ce garçon sérieux, fiable mais discret. Si discret, qu'il pouvait facilement passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous sauf des siens. Akashi l'un des hommes les plus influents du Japon à ce jour, ne pouvait plus ignorer le jeune homme aux cheveux cyan dès lors qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui. Et ce depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Son regard était attiré tel un aimant sur le jeune homme.

Akashi Seijurou avait toujours aimé les hommes. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne jamais une femme, fusse-t-elle la plus belle ne l'avait attiré. Il n'avait jamais compris l'engouement d'Aomine l'un de ses meilleurs amis pour les grosses poitrines. Lui il préférait les pénis et les torses plats finement musclés des hommes. Il n'avait jamais touché sexuellement une femme de sa vie. C'était bien simple il en était incapable. Sa femme et meilleure amie le savait quand ils se sont mariés. Le mariage était arrangé de longue date. Elle l'aimait d'un amour qu'il ne pouvait lui retourner. Mais elle l'avait accepté. Avant le mariage, elle savait qu'il avait entretenu une relation avec son secrétaire Mayuzumi et qu'il avait sincèrement aimé cet homme. Mais pas au point de se dresser contre les décisions de leurs parents. Alors il l'avait épousée. Elle l'aimait et était prête à tout pour lui. Tout. Il n'en méritait pas tant. Il rompit sa relation avec Mayuzumi, qui anéanti quitta le sol nippon pour rejoindre les Etats-Unis. Elle était pourtant prête à accepter cet adultère sans broncher ne souhaitant que le bonheur de son mari. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer le scandale et avait trop de respect pour elle. Elle était son amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie, la première et la seule à qui il avait confié son attirance pour les hommes. Celles qui connaissaient tout de lui, le bon comme le mauvais. Elle savait son côté sombre et le mal qu'il pouvait faire.

Après le mariage bien-sûr il avait essayé de lui faire l'amour. On attendait d'eux qu'ils aient des héritiers. Mais il en avait été incapable. Elle ne pleura pas. Pas devant lui en tout cas. Ils attendirent un an avant de payer une clinique pour faire une insémination artificielle. Alors, ils avaient attendu enfin un enfant. Leur couple était heureux. Akashi Seijurou n'était pas amoureux néanmoins il aimait sa femme à sa façon. Elle restait une bonne compagne de vie auprès de laquelle il se voyait aisément finir ses jours. Il pensait encore parfois à son ancien secrétaire qui représentait la passion, mais le bonheur de l'enfant à naître le comblait.

L'enfant naquit et ils formèrent à trois une famille épanouie. Akashi se démenait à son travail. Sa vie était belle, sa fille était adorable, sa femme parfaite et ça lui donnait des ailes. Il était transporté par leur amour et parvenait à travailler plus tout en rentrant à des heures raisonnables pour profiter de ses deux femmes. Il avait mûri et vieilli. Ses vieux démons semblaient avoir disparus. Parfois, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose mais ça restait anecdotique. Etre père avait changé beaucoup de chose pour lui. Et puis, le drame survint. Une voiture, un conducteur ivre, elle laissa un veuf et une petite orpheline d'à peine quinze mois. Akashi en fut fou de chagrin. Il délaissa sa fille aux soins de ses parents et se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Cependant un mois après l'accident ses parents l'obligèrent à reprendre sa fille. Il avait alors engagé ce garçon au pairs. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko était entré dans leur vie il y avait maintenant six mois.

Après un entretien très formel où Akashi apprécia la discrétion du jeune homme, il l'embaucha sans aucune hésitation. Le lendemain Kuroko s'installait dans la chambre d'amis et apprenait à connaître Keiko la petite princesse de la maison.

Kuroko s'avérait être un jeune homme efficace. Il demanda à pouvoir s'occuper des courses et des menus, prétextant vouloir adapter au mieux les repas aux besoins de l'enfant. Le strict Akashi ne se fit pas longtemps prier pour accepter, à la condition qu'il n'entende plus parler de 'menu de la semaine'. Si Kuroko gérait, il le faisait sans lui demander son aval. Le jeune garçon accepta sans s'émouvoir, ça lui convenait très bien de ne pas avoir à faire tout valider par monsieur Akashi. Alors il congédia sa cuisinière pour la renvoyer chez ses parents. Il lui fournit une carte de paiement avec une somme d'argent conséquente versée hebdomadairement et lui laissa carte blanche pour gérer les courses. Les achats faits il pouvait utiliser le surplus d'argent comme il le souhaitait. Mais Kuroko n'abusait jamais et ne dépensait jamais plus que le nécessaire. Pourtant parfois, Akashi insistait pour lui suggérer de s'acheter de nouvelles tenues plus... Luxueuses. Peu de temps après, Kuroko demanda aussi à faire le ménage et les lessives lui-même. Cette fois, Akashi se montra plus réticent. Il ne voyait pas en quoi exécuter ces tâches pouvaient être plaisant ou valorisant pour Kuroko. Mais le regard limpide de son garçon au pairs finit par le convaincre. Bientôt son foyer ne fut plus envahi d'aucune autre aide de vie que Kuroko lui-même. Le jeune homme assurait toutes les tâches ménagères et Keiko semblait s'être très attachée à lui. La petite fille souriante adorait sa nounou.

Akashi n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre dans une maisonnée si vide. L'appartement était grand et confortable. Il avait l'habitude que des bonnes soient toujours à l'affût de ses moindres besoins. Il apprit donc à réchauffer son repas seul quand il rentrait tard et que Kuroko était déjà couché, à se servir son café ou son whisky. Il découvrit le confort d'une vraie solitude, sans crainte d'être interrompu par le moindre personnel voulant à tout prix lui rendre service. Il découvrit l'apaisement de se sentir bien chez soi, d'avoir le droit de laisser tomber le masque. Akashi osait enfin retirer la cravate, il n'était plus tiré à quatre épingles jusque dans son salon privé. Kuroko n'était jamais envahissant, ne cherchant jamais à vouloir anticiper ses besoins. Il faisait les tâches ménagères mais n'était pas sa bonne. Et d'ailleurs, il ne serait pas venu à l'idée du maître des lieux de lui demander quoique ce soit, faisant par lui-même quand il avait besoin de quelque chose. Et Akashi se prit à vraiment apprécier cette plénitude. Sa maison redevenait un cocon de sérénité dans lequel il se sentait bien, calme en confiance comme lorsque sa femme, celle qui partageait ses secrets les plus intimes, était encore là. Il se sentait chez lui et chaque matin en partant travailler, il aspirait à y revenir au plus vite. Il commença à rentrer plus tôt du travail pour voir Kuroko et Keiko évoluer dans cette maison. Ils y mettaient de la vie. Kuroko se montrait nettement plus expressif et vivant avec la petite fille. Akashi réalisa alors la beauté du jeune homme qu'il avait recruté. Et rapidement, il fut jaloux des sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle, il voulait lui aussi accaparé tout l'attention du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Alors, dès la petite couchée, Akashi ne s'enfermait plus dans son bureau pour travailler mais restait auprès de Kuroko pour l'aider à faire un peu de rangement et de vaisselle et discuter avec lui de choses et d'autres. Étrangement, avec le jeune homme ils ne discutaient pas politiques, économie ou cours de la bourse mais Keiko, vie quotidienne et surtout basket. Ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour ce sport qui animait les yeux de Kuroko d'étoiles. Doucement, petit à petit, Akashi avait succombé aux charmes du jeune homme. Si jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune et pourtant si désirable. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Détendu. Lui-même. Comme avec elle.

Et puis, il y avait de cela une semaine, il était tombé malade. Kuroko avait séché les cours pour s'occuper de lui les deux premiers jours où il était totalement inopérant.

Le troisième jour, Akashi réussit à le convaincre d'aller à la fac.

Akashi se réveilla vers onze heures. Il se sentait faible. Kuroko lui avait formellement demandé de se nourrir. Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait parlé d'un bol de soupe à réchauffer. Il se leva difficilement. Une douche lui aurait fait aussi le plus grand bien, mais il doutait d'en avoir la force. Il fit rapidement réchauffé le bol qu'il trouva dans le réfrigérateur et s'installa à table pour manger. Malgré la fièvre, il réalisa que l'appartement était agréablement baigné de soleil. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre aux volets fermés. Son maigre repas terminé, il s'installa sur le canapé du salon sous une couverture pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Il s'y rendormit rapidement.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand une main fraîche et douce se posa sur son front. Il retint cette main qui lui faisait du bien avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Kuroko était si proche de lui. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son visage si parfait, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, ses cheveux qui caressaient son visage, sa peau ivoire et sa bouche appétissante.

"Akashi-san… Vous avez de la fièvre vous devriez retourner dans votre lit."

Cette proximité ne semblait pas gêner Kuroko. Mais Akashi se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et le lâcha.

"Oui.

\- Je vais vous apporter un repas dans la chambre.

\- Keiko ?

\- Elle est couchée. J'ai préféré vous laisser dormir. Elle a été très sage en voyant que son papa était malade."

Il lui montra une feuille sur la table basse.

"Elle vous a fait un dessin pendant qu'elle vous veillait tout à l'heure quand je préparais le dîner.

\- Merci Tetsuya.

\- Non. Je suis là pour ça.

\- Pour Keiko. Pas pour moi.

\- Si vous le voulez… Je serais là pour vous aussi."

Kuroko se levait en disant ces mots et Akashi n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Cependant ces paroles qu'ils pensaient avoir compris l'intriguaient et à la fois firent réagir quelque chose qui n'avait pas frémit depuis longtemps au fond de lui. A son tour, en faisant attention car la fièvre le faisait tanguer, Akashi se remit sur ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre lentement pour s'écrouler sur son lit. Il devrait prendre un cachet pour la fièvre et une douche. Vraiment une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais il n'en avait pas la force maintenant. Il s'enroula sous les couvertures, sans avoir retiré sa robe de chambre. Il n'avait pas le courage, ni l'envie de faire bonne figure. Il était mal. Il n'aimait pas se montrer faible. Mais il était chez lui, dans une intimité la plus stricte. Et Kuroko… Kuroko ne le jugerait pas. Il ingorait pourquoi, mais il avait confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas peur de se montrer défaillant devant lui. Ces dernières semaines, petit à petit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme lui avait créer un cocon de confort bienfaisant dans sa propre maison. Un sanctuaire. Un lieu où il pouvait laisser tomber les apparences Un lieu où il pouvait respirer, vivre, faire des erreurs, ne pas être parfait. Un lieu où il pouvait n'être qu'un homme.

Il somnolait quand la main fraîche de Kuroko se posa sur son front.

"Akashi-san… Il faut prendre votre traitement et vous laver.

\- Pas la force.

\- Laissez-mois vous aider."

Il hésita mais finalement accepta de se retourner il était faible et épuisé. Kuroko l'aida à se redresser et lui faire prendre un cachet. Il se laissa faire sans protester. Les gestes de Kuroko étaient doux, ses mains fraîches sur sa peau faisaient du bien. Et son odeur douce, discrète pour un homme, un parfum de vanille, lui donnait envie d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Kuroko l'aida à se déshabiller. Il essaya de protester quand il s'apprêta à le laver, mais il était trop faible et Kuroko n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Akashi le regarda et un faible sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme était toujours comme ça borné. Tous les jours, pour tout, Kuroko lui tenait tête et ne lui faisait pas ses quatres volontés. Tous les jours, Kuroko le traitait en égal, n'hésitant pas à lui dire quand il n'était pas d'accord -et d'ailleurs, leurs avis étaient souvent divergents-. Akashi apprit les compromis et ce n'était pas déplaisant. Quand il cèdait à Kuroko c'était finalement un mal pour un bien de voir comme ça faisait plaisir au plus jeune d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Kuroko lui retira ses vêtements avec précautions. Trop fiévreux, il ne remarqua pas, le regard d'admiration et d'envie que posait le jeune homme sur lui. Le linge qu'il utilisait pour le laver était chaud et agréable sur sa peau, il frissonnait mais ça lui faisait du bien. Parfois, le jeune homme était si près de lui qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser. Il se surprit à observer sa bouche, son cou. La fièvre lui jouait des tours. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait désiré personne. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour un garçon de plus de dix ans son cadet et mineur de surcroit. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier la tentation et avant que son corps en mal de passion sexuel ne réagisse. Kuroko l'aida à passer un haut de pyjama propre avant de lui retirer son pantalon. Il ne lui ôta pas son sous-vêtement fort heureusement, mais de sentir ses mains sur ses cuisses si près de son membre fût une vraie torture. Heureusement, Kuroko s'exécuta rapidement pour lui remettre le pantalon assorti avec le haut et ne vit pas son début d'érection. Akashi ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux fiévreux pour regarder le garçon et son visage aussi impassible que toujours. Derrière ses yeux clos, l'image de Kuroko une expression érotique sur le visage et approchant ses lèvres de son sexe était venue le perturber. Il se demanda, s'il gardait cette expression neutre même lorsqu'il faisait l'amour. Kuroko cala des oreillers dans son dos et posa un plateau sur ses genoux.

"Vous allez pouvoir manger seul ?

\- Merci Tetsuya. Ça ira. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Tu as mangé ?

\- Non pas encore.

\- Tu devrais y aller alors."

Kuroko hocha la tête et se leva. Akashi le regarda s'éloigner, une légère sensation de flottement lui enserra le coeur. Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Il appréciait la présence de Kuroko auprès de lui. Néanmoins, il ne le retint pas et commença à manger doucement sa soupe qui était juste à la bonne température. Il sourit. Kuroko pensait toujours à tout, il avait pris le temps de le laver pour laisser la soupe refroidir. Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait à manger tout seul. Depuis quand, trouvait-il pénible sa solitude ?

Il fût surpris de voir Kuroko revenir un plateau dans les mains et s'installer sur la table basse de sa chambre.

"Tetsuya ?

\- Je me disais que c'était plus agréable de manger à deux. Et Keiko est adorable mais discuter avec un adulte m'a manqué ces deux derniers jours."

Akashi sourit. Kuroko avait vraiment un franc parler qui lui plaisait. Et il était soulagé que celui-ci soit revenu pour profiter du repas avec lui. Même s'il était fatigué, il apprécia le moment et la compagnie de Kuroko. Ils discutèrent tranquillement. Kuroko pouvait se montrer bavard parfois, quand ils abordaient un sujet qui le passionnait, comme le basket ou les enfants. Il pouvait parler pendant des heures de Keiko, de ses progrès de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée et ce n'était pas tant parce que c'était son rôle dans cette maison qu'il aimait à relater en détails le quotidien de la petite fille à son père, mais simplement parce qu'il prenait plaisir à le faire. La fièvre et la fatigue le rattrapèrent bien vite et Akashi dû abandonner le pauvre Kuroko.

Les deux jours suivants, grâce à l'entêtement de Kuroko, Akashi accepta de se laisser chouchouter par le jeune homme. Etonnemment, il céda facilement, alors qu'il avait toujours besoin de tout contrôler il accepta de lâcher. Quelque part, peut-être était-ce le côté discret, effacé du garçon qui le mettait autant en confiance, il lui rappelait beaucoup Mayuzumi et il était tellement différent des autres personnes, comme s'il vivait dans un autre univers. Avec lui il avait la sensation d'être coupé du monde et de toute la pression sociale qu'il subissait. Son ancien amant lui avait beaucoup manqué à la mort de sa femme. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Kuroko il n'y pensait plus tellement. Le jeune étudiant lui ressemblait par sa discrétion mais lui était totalement opposé concernant son caractère. Kuroko était bien plus rêveur et obstiné. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une impulsivité supprenante parfois qui forçait le respect, mais pouvait lui faire prendre des risques tout ignorant du danger qu'il était. Mayuzumi au contraire faisait preuve de vigilance, il ne prenait jamais aucun risque et n'était ni impulsif, ni entêté. Parfois, il se prenait à penser qu'il aurait aimé que Mayuzumi se batte pour lui, qu'il n'accepte pas leur séparation, sans essayer de le retenir. Est-ce que Kuroko se révolterait si la personne qu'il aimait décidait de le quitter, non pas par manque d'amour, mais pour des "apparences" ?

Durant ces deux derniers jours de convalescence, il apprécia de "ne rien faire" lui qui avait toujours besoin d'être occupé, perdre son temps c'était perdre de l'argent. La réussite ne tolérait pas la procrastination et la fainéantise. Mais était-ce vraiment de la nonchalance ? Il consacrait du temps à sa fille et à Kuroko. Et il était indéniablement intrigué par le jeune homme. Il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de tout savoir de lui. L'envie de le monopoliser, de le posséder, de le découvrir en profondeur s'emparait de lui. Akashi n'était pas homme à se mentir. Il reconnaissait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Kuroko, les mêmes qu'il avait goûtés avec Mayuzumi. Mais en plus violents. Le caractère moins coopératif de Kuroko réveillait en lui son esprit combatif et une possessivité qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Depuis le lycée précisément avec ses amis Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara et Kise, cette possessivité maladive qui l'avait amené à vouloir contrôler ses amis comme des marionnettes. Il avait bien réussi d'ailleurs. Il avait fait beaucoup de dégâts à l'époque. Et Kuroko ravivait ses instincts là en lui. Il voulait le garder jalousement pour lui.

Alors quand Kuroko s'était offert à lui. Akashi malgré son pragmatisme et son contrôle à tout épreuve avait succombé. Kuroko était bien trop jeune pour lui, il avait heureusement la majorité sexuelle mais c'était bien tout. Il risquait le scandale et pourtant il céda à la tentation. Et il avait à peine résisté.

"Je vous aime Akashi-san."

Kuroko était direct.

Mais il était si jeune, beaucoup trop jeune.

Son regard était si franc, si limpide, sans la moindre trace de mensonge ou d'imposture.

Si on aprenait qu'Akashi Seijurou entrenait une relation intime avec une étudiant mineur, ses actions en bourse allaient s'écrouler sévèrement et ce serait une crise sans précédent pour son empire financier.

Sa bouche charnue, son cou gracile, sa peau diaphane l'attiraient indéniablement.

Akashi le voulait. Akashi le désirait. Alors Akashi le prit.

Il avait demandé à Kuroko de se déshabiller sous la lumière crue du salon. Il voulait le voir entièrement. Il voulait détailler chaque millimètre de son corps. Le jeune homme n'en avait pas semblé affecté et se retrouva rapidement entièrement nu. Le regard perçant du maître des lieux caressa l'épiderme diaphane. Il fit un pas vers lui et inspira doucement son odeur, ce parfum vanillé si envoûtant, puis il murmura tout contre son oreille. Le désir latent du garçon commençait à se réveiller doucement, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps à la caresse du souffle d'Akashi.

"Va t'allonger dans ma chambre."

Kuroko s'exécuta. Il se montrait docile pour une fois. Mais Akashi n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, qu'il fit preuve de mutinerie. Le jeune homme ne se contenta pas de s'allonger. Il écarta les jambres pour s'exposer et fit glisser sa main sensuellement sur son corps. Le regard d'Akashi se fit plus dur. Il voulait contrôler Kuroko. Il siffla qu'il ne l'avait pas autorisé à se toucher. Et l'étudiant obstiné rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation. Il était impatient, il avait déjà trop attendu. Et en effet la tension de certaines parties de son corps le prouvait.

Malgré tout, Akashi n'aimait pas les fortes têtes. Il avait desserré sa cravate et commencé à déboutonner son pantalon mais s'arrêta à la réponse du plus jeune.

"Si tu continues à me désobéir, je te laisse là et je ne ferais rien."

Kuroko avait gémit, menaçant de faire perdre toute raison à Akashi et revenir sur sa décision pour le pourfendre sans attendre. Il avait pourtant fait preuve de suffisamment de self-control pour que Kuroko lui cède le premier. Il avait lentement posé ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Pour la première fois, il sembla à Akashi déceler un peu de gêne chez le jeune homme. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de jouer les soumis. Akashi trouva cette réaction, ces rougeurs sur ses joues délicieuses. Il observa silencieusement le garçon. Il admira son corps fin et sensuel, sa peau pâle, ses petites excroissances de chair roses, son ventre qui se soulevait un peu vite témoignant d'une respiration un peu saccadée sûrement dû à la gêne et au désir, son sexe dressé contre son ventre, ses cuisses offertes.

"A-Akashi-san ?"

La légère inquiétude dans la voix de Kuroko, l'excita d'avantage. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieure d'une cuisse et il le vit nettement frémir, un son discret mais profondément érotique s'échappant de sa gorge.

Akashi fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, redessinant ses abdominaux fins, elle remonta sur son torse décoré de petites excroissances de chair rosée. Ses doigts les touchèrent légèrement sans insister mais la réaction de Kuroko fut très intéressante. Il atteignit enfin sa gorge autour de laquelle il enroula ses longs doigts fins et il se pencha sur lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis chercha à cajoler sa langue. Kuroko gémit dans sa bouche et répondit à son baiser avidement. Son corps se cambra sous lui. Il était si sensible.

_Par un jeu de lumière qui filtre entre les interstices des volets, Akashi observe le jeune homme paisiblement endormi dans son lit. Ses cheveux bleu ciel s'étalent sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration est calme et sereine. Il se dégage tant de candeur de son visage assoupi. Le drap ne couvre que la moitié de son dos fin mais musclé. Sa peau blanche presque translucide est douce, des marques rouges la tâchent sur la nuque et l'épaule là où il l'a mordue et longuement aspirée._

_Le garçon s'est offert à lui la veille au soir et il l'a dévoré avec passion._


End file.
